Kelly Romsey
| background = #A9F5F2 | font = century gothic | color1 = black | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = black | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = kellyaromsey.gif | width = 250 | age = Twenty-two | gender = Female | education = Graduated | birthday = 27th of November, 1992 | address = 122/B Cupid Road, Lebeaux | occupation = Hairdresser | relationships = Single | housemates = Zoe Day, Skye, Thom Stan, Nico Park | personality = Kelly is best described as classy, sassy and warm. She is classy, not because she comes from an upper-class background -she actually comes from a middle-class background- but because she presents herself in a way that is dignified and confident. Kelly can be very sassy, when someone says something offensive to her, she will always be ready with a comeback that hurts! Kelly is also a very warm person. She is very caring and inclusive to new people she meets, because of this she has a lot of friends who she would protect until the end of the earth. Kelly is a very hard-working woman and she likes to get things done the right way. She never rushes anything, and always completes tasks to a very high standard. Kelly can be very temperamental, one minute she will be very happy, then the next she will feel like the whole world hates her, the next she will feel like she hates the whole world. Though Kelly is very temperamental, she never would take it out on someone else in a way that would seriously hurt them, and she is never violent towards her friends and acquaintances, the worst she would do is be a bit cold towards someone else. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Dark Brown *Eye Colour: Hazel *Height: 5'8" (1.8 m) *Build: Healthy Kelly has always been considered as very striking looking. She has never been the most beautiful girl, but she has always been very noticeable. Kelly dresses in a very minimalist way. She prefers shades and denim to fancy fluros and crazy patterns. She doesn't really tend to buy designer clothes and actually buys most of her clothes from the op-shop. | family = *Louise Lee: Louise Reese Lee is Kelly's mother. Kelly has never really had a strong bond with her mum, as her mum was always working and hardly around when she was little. Now they rarely keep in contact and are pretty much estranged. *Theo Lee: Theo Johnson Lee is Kelly's father. She had a very distant relationship with her father and they don't keep in contact any more. *Jarryd Lee: Jarryd Joshua Lee is Kelly's brother. She and Jarryd have always had a very close relationship because when they were little they were often left on their own. They keep in contact a lot today and meet regularly. *Tamara Lee: Tamara Asmi Lee is Kelly's sister-in-law. She married Jarryd in 2013, after being his girlfriend for a while. Kelly has quite a close relationship with Tamara, and she is very glad that her brother married such a nice woman. *Ana Lee: Ana Katarina Lee is Kelly's younger sister. Kelly had always loathed her baby sister, as she thought that her parents drifted away because of her. But lately, she has gotten in touch with Ana and they have become quite close. | friends = *Zoe Day *Skye *Thom Stan *Nico Park *David Aires | history = Kelly was born on the 27th of November, 1992, to Louise Lee and Theo Lee. Her parents were often busy at work when she was a baby, so a baby-sitter would usually look after her and her older brother, Jarryd. Two things came out of this, the first was that Kelly and her brother formed a very strong trust-bond, which they still share today, and the second is that Kelly never really trusted her parents. In 1997, her Mum announced that she was having another child and was going to stop working so she could look after the new child and start paying more attention to Jarryd and Kelly. On the 31st of October, 1997, Ana Lee was born. In 1998, Kelly Romsey started elementary school. At this time, Kelly’s father was still always busy with work and her mother was busy with Ana, so Kelly rarely got paid any attention. At school, she would get dropped off by a baby-sitter or a carer, rather than her parents. Kelly would always see other kids get dropped off by their parents and ask her brother why they never got taken to school by their parents, Jarryd would just tell her that their parents loved them too much and didn’t want to see them go to school, as they would feel like they would be losing their kids; though he knew that wasn’t true, and it was more that they just didn’t care. In 2004, when Kelly was twelve, she was walking around town with a school-friend, when she saw her father’s work. She pointed it out to her friend, and her friend said that they should go in and say hello to her father. Kelly, not wanting her friend to know that she didn’t even really know her parents, went along with it. But when Kelly walked in, she saw her Dad with another woman, at first she thought they were just talking, so she went closer to go and talk to her Dad, but then as she went closer she realised that they were kissing. This confused Kelly and made her feel very upset, she ran home to tell her mum, but on the way decided not to, and instead to act as if nothing had happened at all. In 2007, Kelly decided she would finally tell her mother about what she had seen three years ago in her father’s office. But when she told her, she said she already knew, and that she also had had many affairs outside of their marriage. This was the moment when Kelly realised how messed up her family life was, and she started to loathe her family and wish she wasn’t related to them. In 2010, Kelly finished school and moved out of her parents’ house. When she moved out she lost all contact with her parents, lost most contact with Ana, but kept in touch with Jarryd and saw him frequently. In 2010, Kelly graduated high school, and got into tafe for hairdressing. Hairdressing was not the most ideal profession for Kelly, but it was good enough and she was happy with it. In 2012, Kelly moved into a house in Lebeaux with four of her friends. They are still renting the house, and they take turns in paying. In 2013, Jarryd got married to his long-term girlfriend, Tamara. Kelly was very happy for them, and she also really liked Tamara, and became quite close friends with her. That year, Kelly got in touch with Ana, and they started talking more. Kelly had always disliked Ana, because she thought she stole all the attention away from her and that’s why her parents drifted apart, but as she talked to Ana, she realised they had a lot in common. When Kelly was 22, in 2014, she got her first part-time job as a hairdresser, at ‘Cut Right’ in Lebeaux. She was surprised to find that she actually enjoys that job and she still works there until today. | trivia = *Kelly's favourite colour is black, and if people tell her to choose a colour, not a shade, then it's red. *Kelly is terrified of big dogs and chihuahuas, but loves other small, fluffy dogs. *Kelly is a terrible cook. | note = Elina Born is flawless!�� | fc = Elina Born | user = BunnyC |name = Kelly Amelia Romsey}}